Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote on aspects of the wiki you think are worthy of being featured on the Main Page. An archive of previously featured content is available here. Featured Article *Crucedus #Worth a shot, not that I really care if it wins or not. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 23:09, January 2, 2012 (UTC) #--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 04:48, January 5, 2012 (UTC) #thanks for voting for my pages below guys, but this one is simply a lot better suited to being Featured Article than either of mine. The Gribrak page isn't even finished. [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']]We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! #---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 22:56, January 17, 2012 (UTC) *Gribrak #Sirrex4321 23:11, January 2, 2012 (UTC) #''Reaper of Souls'' 14:26, January 5, 2012 (UTC) #Sorry, Crp.11, but I prefer this page. *Danza #VarkanaxTalk 23:39,1/2/2012 #An excellently constructed page by . —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 23:13, January 2, 2012 (UTC) *BIONICLE: Universe #I've probably tried this about five times at this point, but now that the film has been released it seems reasonable that my truthful 1 year of effort has come to an excellent close: my first film and my first project on here as well. [[Jurassic Shark|'Jurassic Shark']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'Rises']] [[Jaws|'This']] [[User:Starscream7|'Summer ...]] 02:20, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Featured Image File:M1 01 Glon Fractures Burial.JPG #Probably would a shot. One of my favorite images from my personal collection. I've been contemplating nominating this for some time now. [[User:Matoro1|'''Bob]][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '''] #—file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 23:06, January 2, 2012 (UTC) #Sirrex4321 23:07, January 2, 2012 (UTC) You happeh? #Hell yes Cola99 03:09, January 5, 2012 (UTC) #I'm in. '''Combat Robotic Prototype 11 03:11, January 5, 2012 (UTC) #--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 04:46, January 5, 2012 (UTC) #--''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 09:32, January 5, 2012 (UTC) #''Reaper of Souls'' 14:27, January 5, 2012 (UTC) #VarkanaxTalk 21:29,1/5/2012 #Funny how a corpse is probably going to be the featured image! ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 01:26, January 6, 2012 (UTC) #AWESOME. Collector1 #Made me laugh. I like it. :D [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Featured Story *The Final Prophecy #VarkanaxTalk 22:58,1/2/2012 #—file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 23:06, January 2, 2012 (UTC) #Voting for this, especially after I read it in under 1 hour. The Soulbreaker 07:18, January 5, 2012 (UTC) #--''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 09:25, January 5, 2012 (UTC) #*yawns* This is starting to get monotonous... Varkanax writes a story; two weeks later it's featured on the Main Page. [[User:Toa Roden|'''Toa]] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] #Man, Varkanax writes too fast. Roden's right, his stories get featured fairly quickly after their written. But for a good reason! ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 22:57, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Featured Creation *SubAquas' Jabberwock #KanjaRyu #Sirrex4321 22:07, January 4, 2012 (UTC) #Very nicely done. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 00:35, January 5, 2012 (UTC) #--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 04:45, January 5, 2012 (UTC) #Epic, the only word that describes this. --This Signature is in the works 11:35, January 13, 2012 (UTC) *Shanohn #Cola99 03:10, January 5, 2012 (UTC) #''Reaper of Souls'' 14:22, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Featured Trivia *Zacax is just the creator's name, with an extra a and then x added. #Sirrex4321 23:08, January 2, 2012 (UTC) *''Whispers in the Dark'' has just exceeded Dark Origins as both the longest story and page on this wiki. #[[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!! #Interesting... Very interesting. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 03:45, January 7, 2012 (UTC) #---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 15:05, January 7, 2012 (UTC) #- *Originally, Treknerrok's character was intended to be a forgotten Element Lord called the "Element Lord of Technology." During this time period, Treknerrok was referred to as "ELT" by the members of the CBW community, and the nickname stuck even after his character was changed. #Baterra1202 Featured Quote #- #--''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 09:19, January 5, 2012 (UTC) #Epic quote. Plain and simple. ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 20:57, January 6, 2012 (UTC) #VarkanaxTalk 21:26,1/6/2012 #Sirrex4321 22:03, January 6, 2012 (UTC) #Not bad, not bad at all. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] #I must say, I don't see many quotes as good as this. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 20:46, January 8, 2012 (UTC) #Very inspirational... [[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] [[User:BionicleKid/Stories|(Stories|]][[User:BionicleKid/Characters|Characters)]] 23:33, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Featured User *User:Toa Roden #I feel this user is worth noting on the mainpage due to his excellent writing and contributions. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 23:06, January 2, 2012 (UTC) #Sirrex4321 23:09, January 2, 2012 (UTC) #Totally. Amazing user, excellent contributor and author. VarkanaxTalk 23:14,1/2/2012 #- #Ditto. Also, your sig is annoyingly huge, Varkie... --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif ('Talk) 04:42, January 5, 2012 (UTC) #--''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'''Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 09:20, January 5, 2012 (UTC) #Why not? I'll vote. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 03:48, January 7, 2012 (UTC) #---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 15:03, January 7, 2012 (UTC)